Bloodedge Nightmares
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Companion piece to Vermilion Dreams, set between Calamity Trigger & Continuum Shift in Ragna's POV. R


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Blazblue just the words below_

**-*#*-**

My Master once told me that you can never truly know yourself until you fight yourself. Confusing I know, all nonhuman beings like to speak in riddles, at least the intelligent ones anyway. Right now I was probably starting to understand what he meant.

After reaching the Cauldron and having a brief encounter with some masked bastard, I found myself coming face to face with a Murokumo unit. Unlike the other two times I'd fought these things, this one could not only talk, and really tick me off in the process, she somehow turned into an exact copy of me. It only took a few minutes however to gain the upper hand. The bitch may look like me, but she's got none of my strengths and abilities down to pat.

"The real one will always win, Imposter" I said as I swung my sword at her and took off my- I mean _her_ head cleanly, sending it soaring into the Cauldrons blazing mouth whilst the body burst into a black powder covering me in the process.

I'll admit I feel a little sorry for killing her but it's probably because even though she's dangerous she's just a kid, or was one anyway. Anyways that's enough sentimentality. All that's left for me to do now is to destroy the gate and get out of here before the Library-

What! My body's not obeying me. Aw shit! The black powder stuff got on me is now fucking taking over me, or at least my body judging by the feeling, or the lack of it at least. Aw hell, this just can't get any worse.

"Who goes there!"

I just had to say that, didn't I?

"Target confirmed...analysed. Now beginning fusion" I heard myself say. If that wasn't freaky enough, I also heard that Murokumo bitch say what I said at the exact same time. Shit, I guess this is what I... we... she...meant by beginning fusion. Dammit, I'm getting myself confused here!

"Answer me" The girl said now within my sight after rounding a corner. "I am Lieutenant Noel Vermilion of the Novus Orbis Librarium! I'm placing you under arrest!"

She isn't serious, is she? I'm the Library's number one enemy and she's just a frigging kid for crying out loud!

"Target determined as hostile" I said, well more like she said using my body. "Now commencing termination process"

Termination? Hey idiot, don't just stand there run away! Wait a minute. She looks way too similar. Thin, probably fragile body, green eyes, blonde hair- she looks just like Saya, my younger sister. Well would if her hair was longer.

"Target in possession of unknown weapons. Increasing threat level from three to seven"

Shit, this is bad, real bad. My body is starting to secrete seithr, just like when I activate the Blazblue. Not only that, but I'm even transforming my sword into its bloodscythe form. And that idiot still isn't taking the hint. Shit this isn't bad, it's a fucking nightmare!

"What the hell are you!" I hear her ask.

Stupid idiot! Even with this black and crimson cloud surrounding me, surely you must know I'm Ragna the Bloodedge aka the Grim Reaper! Hell, I'm about to be yours unless you turn your ass around and get the fuck out of here before it's too late!

"Now terminating target"

Dammit! If there was ever a final warning then that was it. Trouble is, the idiot's either too stupid to realise what's about to happen to her or she's following orders. Either way it's not gonna end well for her. Right now she is shooting me with those cannons of hers.

Shit! I can feel myself slowly walking towards her, despite trying my hardest to stop my legs from moving. Now my arms are moving, swinging the bloodscythe at her and destroying her weapons. C'mon girl, you've seen how powerless you are against me...us! Just run away now!

Dammit! I'm really starting to panic now. My right arm is completely covered in seithr and its formed the shape of one fucking scary claw and grabbed her by the throat. I can't stop myself! I can feel her neck slowly crushing under my grip.

No! Stop it! Please stop it!

I suddenly find myself sitting up in some abandoned house panting heavily and covered in a cold sweat as the moonlight filtered in through a slit in the curtains. Okay, calm down and focus Ragna. Remember what really happened.

You had reached the cauldron just like planned; had a brief fight with some masked bastard, actually and had to use Blazblue against him; intervene the Murokumo's fight against Noel, that girl from the nightmare, and get pulled into the cauldron then get saved by Noel before suddenly being used as her punching bag whilst she cries her eyes out for some weird reason eventually crying herself to sleep on your lap; got told by that stupid bunny-leech that your Blazblue's a fake and that Noel was the true successor whatever that meant; Noel then wakes up, forgets what had happened to her down there and tried to arrest you before _Terumi _shows up and then disappears shortly before Rabbit does leaving you with a passed out Noel Vermilion.

After finally getting out of both the Cauldron and the Library- no thanks to Rabbit; stupid vampire could've at least teleported us out of there instead of having to give Noel a piggyback all the way- you snuck in to one of the abandoned homes.

Yeah, that pretty much somes it up. That was two days ago and now, not only do I have no idea what my next move is, Noel is still with me.

And before you assholes even think about it; no we're not together!

"Are you alright?" A small voice asks from beside me. Speak of the she-devil. Or is it devil-girl?

"None of your concern" I grunt in reply. "Just go back to sleep"

It seems so...I don't know...ironic that someone so fragile, so timid is the true wielder of one of the most dangerous weapons of all time. When she woke up after first getting here, she actually squeaked and toppled off the bed she was sleeping on when she saw me. Come to think of it, her voice sounded much closer and clearer than it should since she sleeps in another room entirely.

I felt the bones in my neck grind against one another as I slowly looked down beside me and nearly growl when I see a pair of green eyes peeking out from under the blanket. This is the second time in two nights that she's done this- and don't bother asking 'cuz I'm not gonna tell you. At least Saya wasn't this annoying, I'll say that.

"Why are you here instead of your own bed?" I asked her although I had a good idea what her reply would be; something along the lines of 'I'm sorry, I had another nightmare'. Why the hell is she always apologising even for things she hasn't done?

"I-I'm sorry" How predictable. "It's just that...I couldn't get to sleep" Because of nightmares no doubt. "And I thought I would have been able to sleep easier beside you. Just like last night" Did she just imply that can I scare away nightmares as well as people? Rabbit'll probably get a laugh out of that.

"Do I look like one of those Indian talismans that are supposed to prevent nightmares from reaching you?" I ask her as I lifted my hand to my face to push away my fringe which was plastered to my face with sweat.

I grew curious when she didn't mumble another apology. When I turned to look at her I found out why. Her eyes were fixated on my right arm. You're probably wondering why, right? Well, from just above the elbow down, my right arm was gone, torn off by that bastard Terumi, and in its place was a replica made from the Blazblue, otherwise known as the Azure Grimoire. Apparently, according to my Master, I jammed this thing into the stump of my arm before passing out for ten days.

"It's rude to stare you know" I stated causing her to blush lightly as she mumbled another apology. Why must she always apologise? I'm not _that _scary am I? Wait, _don't_ answer that!

"Were you having a bad dream yourself?" She suddenly asked probably to change the subject.

"I told you, it's none of your concern" I growled at her. I've already got the Rabbit and Master frigging trying to look after me, I don't need her pity and concern to add to it.

"Why are you trying to push me away?" She then asked. She had now sat up herself allowing me to see her wearing what appeared to be a tent of a light blue T-shirt covering her probably down to the knees if she stood up.

"Because I don't like people pitying me" I answered looking away from her before she puts on her pre-waterworks face, made me feel bad when she last used it on me after saving me from the Cauldron and I still don't know why.

What the hell? A second ago I'm staring across the room, now I've got this idiot straddling my lap hugging me.

"What the heck are you doing?" I growled against her shoulder. I could shove her off easily, hell I could snap her neck with one hand right now, but my limbs weren't obeying me again. Shit, what is this, the...second time this has happened?

"Comforting you" I heard her whisper in my ear. "My adoptive parents often hugged me after I had a nightmare; it always made me feel much better"

Is she saying I'm just a kid? Damn, my arms are moving of their own accord again. Instead of grabbing her by the shoulders, they're now wrapped round her scrawny frame so that she's now pressed against me. I should be feeling annoyed, angry even, but instead I feel like something's been lifted off of me making me feel relieved and better.

Okay, I'll admit that I am feeling a little disappointed when she lets go of me. But just a little.

"Thanks" I mutter. The smile she has on her face when I say that reminds of when, after she cried herself to sleep, she suddenly giggled as if very happy about something.

"You're welcome" I could just hear her say.

I know I should return the favour, but I don't know how I could- wait a minute... I probably surprised myself more than I surprised her when my left arm shot out and grabbed her round the waist as she was about to get up. Well, no turning back now.

"You might as well stay here for the night, but just for tonight" I added. Can't let her think I'm starting to grow soft on her, or worse like her.

It was evident by the sudden appearance of that darn smile reappearing on her face that she was happy that I said that. As I settled myself down under the blankets, I wondered if she heard the last part, because this isn't happening again. Tomorrow, I'm going to make sure that she gets the hell away from me and out of Kagutsuchi before Terumi gets his grubby claws on her. Even if I have to act coldly towards her. Why am I feeling like I won't like doing that?

"Pleasant dreams, Ragna"

What? Sheesh, I've been spacing out. Long enough for her to get back under the covers and drape my left arm over her like some stupid little comfort blanket or whatever they're called so that her back was flush against my chest. If I'm up the rest of the night because her hair tickles my nose, I'll throw her back into her own room regardless of her whining and crying. Trouble is, I can't help but like this. Ah what the hell, it's just for tonight. I'll let it slide.

And before you assholes think of contradicting my earlier statement. No I'm not falling for her; I'm just...repaying her for the hug.

Got it?

**-*#*-**

_Please be honest when reviewing this, I'm not so sure if I got it right or not myself. Hopefully the ending keeps it inline with Ragna's story beginning in Continuum Shift._

_Appreciate all comments & 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
